Quand Sakura tombe malade et que Naruto pleure
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Quand Sakura tombe malade, Sasuke décide de prendre l’air et rencontre un petit naruchou qui pleure !
1. Prologue

**Quand Sakura tombe malade et que Naruto pleure...**

**Auteur :** Mwa 

**Disclaimer :** Euh mwa ? Ah noon ! Le papa noyel ! Ah bon ce n'est pas ça non plus ? Bon bah masashi kishimoto-sama le grand renommé !

**Résumé :** Quand Sakura tombe malade, Sasuke décide de prendre l'air et rencontre un petit naru-chou qui pleure !

Couple : Sasunaru P

**Note :** ... Ahem gomen pour les fautes 

**Note 2 :** Qui a dit que la petite sœur de lasurvolte grande auteuse de renommé pour le sasunaru, écrivait aussi bien quelle ?

**Note 3 :** Voilà que je me mets à commencer une fic et que j'abandonne les autres et que je me crée un compte nouveau ...

**Note 4 :** Joyeux nowel en vacances ... euh scuzez ! En avance XD

**Prologue**

Une nuit à Konoha, dans un appartement quelconque qui pourtant appartenait à une personne bien précise, d'une beauté infinie et ténébreuse, qui d'ailleurs faisait tomber folles amoureuses toutes les filles du village de ninjas ... Cette personne était un garçon du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa, sa famille a eu un triste destin et a été détruite par l'aîné de la famille. Le garçon, comme dit plus haut, était beau, ces yeux noirs ou bleus foncés, allaient magnifiquement bien avec ces cheveux noirs... Un bandeau du signe de son village posé sur son front, on pouvait le dire, Sasuke Uchiwa était bel et bien le plus beau garçon de l'univers ... (Pas taper nee-chan oki ? Je sais que c'est jun premier...)

Ce jeune homme était accoudé à son appartement secondaire car habituellement il a une grosse maison. Mais Sasuke c'était installé dans un appartement pour être au calme et avoir enfin un endroit a sa taille ... La maison était trop grosse à son goût. Et donc le brun était accoudé au balcon de sa fenêtre et regardait la lune... (Je sens déjà des gens entrain de baver là...) Il ne pensait a rien, perdu au milieu de tout... Demain il savait qu'il devrait aller vers le lieu de rendez vous habituel de son équipe : la team 7... Que Sakura lui sauterait dessus dès qu'elle le verrait, que Naruto arriverait en retard, que Kakashi-sensei serait encore plus en retard, et que il annoncerait les missions qui seront faciles... Comme laver le chien, le promener, ou encore remplir des dossiers pour l'Hokage. Il savait aussi que Naruto ferais tout pour le surpasser et que a chaque fois le blond aurait une défaite et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi ... Sasuke savait aussi qu'une fois il rentrerait dans son appartement il se déshabillerait (hum hum ...) et prendrait un bain ou une douche, puis il se mettrait en pyjama et qu'il se coucherait sur son lit. Il prévoyait aussi qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à dormir comme toujours et que il s'accouderait encore au balcon ... Mais Sasuke ignorait que demain, il y aurait un évènement qui changerait sa vie. Et cet évènement était plutôt bon que mauvais ...

A suivre ...

Mwa : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'ennuie à 23h00 ...

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Une fic basé sur Sasuke, et moi alors ?  
Mwa : toi tu va apparaître

Sakura : Une minute le titre ... KWA ! Je ne vais pas être malade quand même ?!

Mwa : Et si

Sakura : Snifeuuh ... Mais si sa se trouve, c'est Sasuke-kun qui va s'occuper de moi ...

Mwa : Hum naaaaaaaan  
Sasuke : Si elle avait fait ça, je l'aurait kunaiter ...

Mwa : Drôle de verbe Oo

Naruto : En tout cas, la suite !  
Mwa : Oué ouéééé demainnnnnn ...

Naruto : Pire que shikamaru !  
Shikamaru : On m'appelle ?  
Mwa : Nan ' Enfin, on vois que ce soir c'est les vacanceuuuuuuuh ! èé


	2. Visite chez Sakura

**Quand Sakura tombe malade et que Naruto pleure...**

**Auteur :** Mwa 

**Disclaimer :** Euh Ils appartiennent à mwa ? Ah noon! O papa noyel! Ah bon ce n'est pas ça non plus ? Bon bah a masashi kishimoto-sama le grand renommé !

**Résumé :** Quand Sakura tombe malade, Sasuke décide de prendre l'air et rencontre un petit naru-chou qui pleure !

**Couple **: sasuxsaku ... Nan je rigole èé ! Sasunaru bien sûr

**Note :** ... Ahem gomen pour les fautes

Note 2 : Aligato pour les commentaires èé, enfaîtes le prologue n'était pas vraiment un prologue maintenant que je me rends compte ...

**Chapitre I : Sakura est malade**

Le lendemain matin, le brun se réveilla de bonne heure... Il se leva se changea et mit son éternel tee-shirt avec éventail par derrière, et son éternel panta court ( ?) blanc ... Il mit tout sont attirail de ninja, et se regarda dans le miroir puis pris un petit déjeuner garni : tout y était : Pain, beurre, lait (pas périmé) ... Après avoir petit-déjeuner, il partit de son appartement et sortit pour aller au point de rendez vous de l'équipe 7 ...

Arrivé, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, même pas Sakura. Cela l'intriguait, car celle-ci arrivait souvent à l'heure, et pourtant il n'y avait que lui sur le pont ... Trente minutes plus tard, une frimousse blonde apparut, c'était bien sûr Naruto... Lorsqu'il aperçu son rival de toujours, Sasuke lui dit :

T'es en retard baka ...

Je suis pas un baka ! répliqua le blondinet

Si tu l'es !

Nan ! Et d'ailleurs ou est Sakura-chan ?

Qu'est ce que j'en sais, usuratonkachi ?

Mais tu vas arrêter de m'insulter ?!

Non

Tu vas voir ! Pendant les missions je vais te mettre la pâté, et t'auras plus le droit de m'insulter !

Mais oui, c'est ça je te crois ... Dobe...

GRRRRR ...

Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi-sensei arriva, comme Sasuke l'avait prévu d'ailleurs ... L'épouventail argenté pris la parole :

Euh... Aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de missions ... Sakura à une grippe quelle à attrapée hier, en s'entrainant sous la pluie ...

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????????! Mais j'avait prévu de battre ce crétin de Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto

Et bien comme ça tu ne pourras pas ... Baka... dit le brun

' Calmez vous tous les deux, vous devriez être content, vous avez quartier libre !

Pendant combien de jours ? demanda Sasuke

3 ... répondit simplement Kakashi

Maieuuuh Quand vais-je battre cet abruti de Sasuke moi ? se plaignit Naruto

Bon et bien je n'est plus qu'a m'en aller ... dit Kakashi

Le maître s'en alla laissant seul les deux rivaux ... Naruto n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus avec Sasuke, et le brun quant a lui, n'avait rien a faire mais ne voulait pas rester avec Naruto ... Il décida alors de rendre visite a sa cooéquipière même si cela ne l'enchentait pas tant que ça, mais il n'avait rien a faire a part ça, et peut être allait il réussir a s'en débarasser ? Naruto quant a lui décida d'aller manger des ramens a Ichikaru. Chacun partit sur le chemin qu'il allait prendre, sans se dire au revoir...

Sasuke arriva dans la maison des Haruno, salua les deux parents, et alla dans la chambre de Sakura, quand celle-ci aperçu son prince charmant elle sourit,elle était heureuse, car pour une fois, elle avait Sasuke pour elle toute seule ! Celui-ci n'aimait pas la chambre de la fille au cheveux roses ... Il y avait une photo de lui, d'elle, de la team, et pleins de trucs de filles... Mais il fallait s'y faire : Sakura était une fille et elle l'aimait ! Sakura fit un grand sourire et se mit a parler

Sasuke-kuuun ! Je suis heureuse que tu me rendes visite

Hmm...

toussote je t'aime !

Sasuke ne parlait pas beaucoup et puis ... Il se demandait même pourquoi il était venu ici, dans cette chambre, pour cette fille, il ne savait pas, peut être voulait il se changer les idées ? La voix de Naruto cria dans sa tête. « Abruti ! » Pourquoi Sasuke pensait il au blond, alors que pour l'instant il était avec la rose ?

Euh Sasuke-kun tout va bien ? demanda la jeune fille aux yeux verts

Ah... oui ... et toi ?

Bah pas trop ' Mais je suis heureuse tu t'inquiète pour moi

... Bon j'y vais ...

Déjà ?

Oui ...

Mais ...

... je n'ai plus rien d'autre à te dire...

Alors tu es venu juste pour savoir comment j'allais et c'est tout ?

Oui...

Pas pour me dorloter et autres, ni pour me parler d'une chose qui te tient a cœur, ni pour dire tes sentiments ?

Je suis peut être venu chez toi, mais je suis toujours le même... Je ne t'aime pas

La pauvre bonbon rose eu un choc ... Sasuke ne l'aimait pas... Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était lourde, mais là c'était pire ! (Désolé, c'est pas que j'aimes pas Sakura, juste que j'aimes pas le sasuxsaku ') Le brun au regard de glace se leva fit un signe de main en guise de au revoir et partit de chez Sakura... Sur le chemin de l'appartement, le vent soufflait, les feuilles qui parsemait Konoha s'envolait ... Les arbres s'agitaient... Sasuke arriva dans un parc. Il remarqua une petite silhouette assise sur un banc. Une silhouette que le garçon reconnu tout de suite.

Naruto... Que fait il là ? murmura Sasuke...

Celui si s'approcha de plus près et remarqua le renard pleurait, Sasuke eu un choc, il ne pensait pas que voir Naruto pleurer comme sa, c'était si mignon ...

A suivre...

Mwa : MUWAHAHAHAAAA

Sakura : Méchante tu me tortures !

Mwa: Gomen, gomen '

Sasuke: ...

Naruto : …. YEEEEEEEEE je suis enfin apparu :D

Sasuke : ...

Mwa : Rewiews s'il vois plait les gens


	3. Naruto et les voleurs

**Quand Sakura tombe malade et que Naruto pleure...**

**Auteur :** Mwa

**Disclaimer :** Euh Ils appartiennent à mwa ? Ah noon! O papa noyel! Ah bon ce n'est pas ça non plus ? Bon bah a masashi kishimoto-sama le grand renommé !

**Résumé :** Quand Sakura tombe malade, Sasuke décide de prendre l'air et rencontre un petit naru-chou qui pleure !

**Couple **: sasuxsaku ... Nan je rigole èé ! Sasunaru bien sûr

**Note :** ... Ahem gomen pour les fautes

**Note 2 :** Aligato pour les commentaires èé

**Note 3 :** Je suis tombée malade a un moment XD J'ai reçu un ordi que j'aurais le 10 pour l'instant ... j'suis sur l'ordi de mon papa

**Chapitre II : Un glaçon, peut il résister a cet air si kawai ?**

_Flash Back_

Celui si s'approcha de plus près et remarqua le renard pleurait, Sasuke eu un choc, il ne pensait pas que voir Naruto pleurer comme sa, c'était si mignon ...

_Fin du Flash Back_

Sasuke contemplait Naruto entrain de pleurer... Comment un homme si bête pouvait être aussi mignon ? La pluie commenca a tomber, et pour la première fois de sa vie, les piques de Naruto disparurent... Sasuke s'approcha et se mit a dire

Ben qu'est ce que tu fait là baka ?

... Ah Sasuke ?!

Oui c'est moi

Euuh ... désolé

Tu pleures ?

Hein ?! Non pas du tout !

Sa se voit trop baka

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien ...

Dit

Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Alors ?

Depuis aujourd'hui baka ! Et toi depuis quand tu ne me répond pas quand je t'insulte ?

Hmm ?

Bon d'accord je vais te dire la raison de pourquoi je pleure... Mais promet moi...

Je garderais sa pour moi

Merci ! Bon enfaites tu vois après que je t'ai quitté et que j'ai fini de manger des ramens a Ichikaru, j'ai vu des personnes pas gentilles du tout qui rackettaient une vieille femme, je les et dit d'arrêter, il m'ont volé mon porte monnaie, et mon bandeau...

... Comment était –ils ?

L'un avait les cheveux verts et qui lui allaient jusqu'au épaule, l'autre avait les cheveux marrons courts ...

L'Hokage nous aidera...

Hein ?

On va chez l'Hokage, baka !

Eh j'suis pas un baka !

Si tu l'es !

Non !

Si !

NON !

Ils se calmèrent enfin et partirent en route pour le bureau de l'Hokage... Celle ci était entrain de complèter des dossiers quand elle entendit la porte toquer, d'un air lasse et nonchalant car elle en avait attrapée la migraine de remplir les dossiers, elle prononca un seul mot : « entrez ». Elle vu les deux rivaux entrer en même temps, l'un n'avait pas son bandeau et n'avait plus ses pics, et il était trempé... Et l'autre était aussi trempé mais avait son bandeau...

Bonjour Hokage-sama, sa serait pour Naruto... commenca Sasuke

Que lui es il arriver ? Demanda l'Hokage

Il a vu des personnes racketter une vieille femme, il a essayée de la sauver, et ils lui ont volé son porte monnaie avec ces sous, et son bandeau frontal du signe de notre village...

QUOI ? S'exclama alors Tsunade

... soupira Sasuke

Vous pouvez me dire qui ils sont et ou ils habitent ? Demanda Naruto les yeux suppliants

A quoi ressemblent ils demanda l'Hokage

Il y en avait un qui avait les cheveux verts, ils lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules ! L'autre par contre avait des cheveux super courts marrons ! Et les deux avait des yeux bleus... On aurait dit des frères jumeaux, il n'y avait que les cheveux qui les séparaient !

Les jumeaux Touzokou (sa veut dire voleur XD) ... Tairyoku (force physique) le premier celui au cheveux verts et Chisoku (rapidité) le deuxième celui au cheveux marrons... Eux on peut dire qu'ils portent bien leurs noms et leurs prénoms...

... soupira Sasuke

Ils habitent où ? Demanda Naruto

Hmm... Une maison au toit jaune et rond, la maison du 30 avenue Yondaime...

Très bien nous irons ! S'exclama Naruto

Je vient avec toi ? Demanda étonné Sasuke

Ben oui ! Tu m'a bien trouvé

... C'est surtout que tu es faible non ? Dit Sasuke

Pas du tout !

Si baka...

J'suis pas un baka, crétin !

Imbécile... Bon on y va ?

Oui ...

Et ils partèrent en route pour la maison des voleurs

A suivre

Mwa : niahahahaaa

Naruto : Pas de sasunaru a l'horizon...

Mwa : Si au début !

Naruto : Oui mais c'est tout...

Mwa : Bah de toutes façons vous allez tomber bientôt amoureux alors je m'en fiche

Sasuke : ...

Sakura : Pourquoi je suis maladeuuuuuh ? ToT

Mwa : Me casse pas les oreilles sinon je te tue ... En te castrant contre le mur... BUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA

Hinata : Aaah... Sakura-san a de la chance d'apparaitre dans cette fic

Mwa : Toi j't'aimes pas, tu colle Naruto et si sa se trouve vous allez sortir ensemble dans la next gen, t'a beau être belle et forte en volonté, je t'aimes pas oki ?

Hinata : TT


	4. 30 avenue Yondaime

**Quand Sakura tombe malade et que Naruto pleure**

**Auteur :** Mwa

**Disclaimer :** ... Le papa noyel veut pas me les donner, quelle tristesse ToT

**Résumé :** Quand Sakura tombe malade, Sasuke décide de prendre l'air et rencontre un petit naru-chou qui pleure ! Et ce petit naru-chou a perdu son bandeau ert son porte monnaie, ou plutôt on lui voler, Sasuke décide alors d'aller avec Naruto dans l'antre des voleurs !

**Couple **: le sasunaru avance bien surtout dans ce chapitre èé

**Note :** ... Ahem gomen pour les fautes

**Note 2** : Aligato pour les comms

**Note 3** : En italique c'est les pensées de Sasuke

**Note 4** : C'est le dernier chapitre, savourez le bien

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre III : Avenue Yondaime et le rêve de Sasuke...**

Sasuke et Naruto était parti du bureau de l'Hokage, Sasuke savait que l'avenue Yondaime était très réputée pour être remplie de voleurs, de tueurs, et de malfrats délinquants... Il savait qu'il y aurait sûrement des adversaires a battre, des épreuves a faire, et qu'il casserait sûrement un peu tout le quartier !

On est bientôt arriver ? Demanda Naruto

Oui oui soupira Sasuke

C'est vrai ? Redemanda Naruto

Oui...

En réalité il était entré dans l'avenue, les gens qui habitaient dans cette avenue de malfrats observaient les deux meilleurs amis ... Un homme de 16-17 ans apparut devant eux, il avait deux épées et quelques kunais dans les mains il fit un sourire méchant et balanca les kunais sur Naruto en premier, l'homme savait que Naruto était là pour récupérer son bandeau et son porte monnaie... Ou plutôt l'homme croyait que Naruto n'était pas un ninja vu qu'il n'avait pas de bandeau, Sasuke fit un truc incroyable pour arrêter les kunais avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur Naruto et il prit la parole.

Qui es tu?

Je suis Jiuga ! Je suis là pour vous éliminer, surtout cet homme là, le blondinet, il ne porte pas de bandeau, donc je pense que c'est le plus faible !

Euh... détrompe toi èé ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki !

Eh... Tu serais pas le Kyuubi ???!

Oui ! Répondit sèchement Naruto avant de balancer 5 clones frapper le pauvre ninja XD

Jiuga fut parsemé de coup de kunai, de poing, de pied... Pendant ce temps là, Naruto et Sasuke eurent le temps de fuir, Sasuke avait sauvé la vie de Naruto, et celui ci n'avait rien dit, alors qu'il aurait du se plaindre en disant que sa devait être lui... Naruto songeait a Sasuke, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait attirer par le brun, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon, fort, son indifférence et son caractère de glaçon lui donnait un certain charme que Naruto commençait a apprécier... Le blond savait en lui même qu'il aimait le brun plus que de l'amitié... Il savait qu'il commençait a l'aimer par l'amour... Il savait aussi que sa serait un amour interdit, car deux hommes c'était pas très accepté ... a Konoha ! Et il pensait que le brun ne l'aimait pas... Juste en amitié ! Pourtant, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore n'est ce pas ? Car le brun aussi avait un drôle de sentiment pour le blond, et il ne voulait pas l'admettre ! Quand il avait dit a Sakura qu'il la haissait il avait pensé a Naruto a ce moment là... Mais bon revenons a nos petits moutons, si Sasuke veut pas l'admettre et que Naruto croit que Sasuke ne l'aime qu'en amitié, c'est leurs affaires, et puis tout le monde sais que sa va s'arranger èé (surtout si c'est la soeur de lasurvolte qui écrit XD) Donc après avoir battu Jiuga ils continuèrent de marcher, Naruto avait compris qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'avenue Yondaime... Après Jiuga il rencontrèrent trois autres personnes... Les deux premières on été battu par Naruto et la dernière par Sasuke car Naruto était fatigué ! Il étaient enfin arrivé devant le 30... Malheureusement pour eux, les jumeaux étaient les chefs de l'avenue, et donc ils y eut 5 personnes devant eux directement...

Nous sommes les frères Makoe ! Je suis Merome je contrôle le métal ! Nous sommes là pour protéger notre chef ! Dit le premier

Je me nomme Dari, je contrôle le feu, dit le deuxième

Et moi je suis Mizù et je contrôle l'eau ! S'écria le troisième

Moi je suis Akimeta et je contrôle l'air ! S'exclama le quatrième ! Et notre chef est Charime il contrôle la foudre ! Expliqua le quatrième...

Le chef du groupe lanca une attaque éclair (pikachu ?) Que Naruto et Sasuke réussirent a échapper !

Dari celui qui controlait le feu fusionna une boule de flamme avec une boule d'eau de Mizù ! Akimeta lança une tornade en pleine face de Naruto pendant que Dari et Mizù balançaient leur boule... sur Naruto ! Sasuke sauta alors pour protéger Naruto et se reçu toutes les attaques... (Haku le retour XD)

Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie ... Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto

Mon corps a encore bougé tout seul, baka... dit Sasuke en tombant par terre...

Ne meurt pas, je t'en prie... supplia Naruto

Baka...

Je suis pas un baka ! Moi je sauve pas la vie des gens comme ça ! Si sa avait été toi j'aurais arrêté l'attaque ! Répliqua Naruto

... soupira Sasuke, puis plus rien...

Sasuke était en état de mort pour la deuxième fois... Naruto sentit sa colère monter, mais plus que la première fois... Il savait qu'il était plus fort dorénavant, et que Sasuke était encore plus important qu'avant... Naruto utilisa le chakra de Kyuubi pendant ce temps là... Sasuke rêvais, il voyait Naruto devant lui...

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ?? Naruto ?Pourquoi je le voit?? Je suis mort ?_

A côté de Naruto apparu Sakura... Sasuke l'ignora car il aperçu Shikamaru apparaître, puis Neji, Choji, Tenten,Gaara,Lee,Temari,Ino,Hinata,Kankuro,Kiba, et Shino, puis il vu tous les senseis apparaître avec Tsunade, Ensuite il vu son frère et Orochimaru avec Kabuto et leurs compères... Tout le monde que Sasuke connaissait il les voyait... Naruto s'approcha

_Naruto ? Pourquoi il s'approche de moi ?_

Le blond qui était dans le rêve de Sasuke commenca a parler et dit :

Admet le, admet le sentiment que tu a pour moi...

Puis se fut au tour de tous les garçons de Konoha de parler

Pourquoi ne l'admet tu pas, parce que tu l'a trahi ?

Tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais, mais lui tu l'aimes, admet le... dit Sakura a son tour...

Tu dit que tu es fort petit frère ? Tu dis que tu veut me battre ? Et tu ne sais même pas admettre ... Jamais tu ne me tueras, je te tuerais en premier ! S'exclama Itachi...

Sasuke était perdu dans son rêve... Les voix résonnaient et tous lui disaient d'admettre le sentiment, oui le sentiment que Sasuke éprouvait pour Naruto, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, comment pouvait il aimer quelqu'un qu'il insulte a longueur de journée ? Comment pouvait il aimer quelqu'un qu'il a trahi par un moment ? (et qui plus tard Sasuke est revenu mais mapru lui en veut...) Comment pourrait il aimer quelqu'un qui est du même sexe que lui ? Comment pouvait il aimer quelqu'un alors qu'il est super froid avec les gens ? Sasuke avait mal a la tête de toutes ses voix, quand il vu ce qui ce passait pendant qu'il dormait, Naruto se débarrassait des 5 personnes a coup de Rasengan, de griffe de chakra du Kyuubi... Les pauvres étaient massacrés... Et Naruto hurlait en leurs disant que c'était de leurs fautes si Sasuke allait mourrir, qu'ils ne leurs pardonneraient jamais, qu'ils les tueraient ! Sasuke sentit son coeur battre... Naruto le vengeait mais pire que Haku ! Cette fois ci il voulait vraiment les tuer ! Sasuke entendit une phrase a un moment, c'était l'une des voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête, et c'était Naruto ... « Je l'aimait ! J'aimait Sasuke et vous vous m'en privez ! Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, je sais bien qu'il ne m'aimerat jamais, et même je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aimes, alors qu'il m'insulte de tout les noms, qu'il m'a trahi, et qu'il est froid avec moi... Je l'aime ! Et vous, vous, le faites souffrir ? Vous mériter la mort ! » .C'était sûrement les pensées de Naruto...Sasuke eu un bing au coeur... Alors Naruto l'aimait ? Sasuke avait mal au coeur... Il ne fallait pas mourir tout de suite... Sasuke admetta enfin qu'il aimait le blond... Sasuke aperçu la porte du 30 Avenue Yondaime s'ouvrir, et les deux jumeaux sortir, il prirent le Kyuubi Naruto et le frappèrent, puis ils le torturèrent... Naruto souffrait et il ne pouvait plus venger Sasuke... Celui ci ouvra les yeux se leva, il avait mal de partout... Mais sa ne l'empêcha pas de préparer un Chidori énorme ... Il était en colère, très en colère, il venait enfin d'admettre qu'il aimait Naruto, et on le piétinait ?? Il balanca le Chidori énorme dans la figure des jumeaux... Ils s'évanouirent immédiatement, et saignèrent de partout... Sasuke ferma les yeux et se rendormi... Tsunade qui c'était inquiété était venu et avait espionner les deux garçons... Elle prit tout les délinquants avec des autres ninjas, et Kakashi qui était là aussi avec Sakura qui avait du sortir du lit prirent Sasuke et Naruto... Le sensei dit

Eh bien, on dirait bien qu'ils on un certain sentiment réciproque tout les deux

Sasuke ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi alors il aime Naruto ??? demanda Sakura

Comme dit le proverbe : «L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore » dit Kakashi en souriant

Deux jours plus tard Sasuke se réveilla, ou plutôt ouvrit les yeux, il aperçu une frimousse qu'il connaissait bien trop bien... Naruto était là entrain de le regarder...

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé Sasuke dit Naruto

... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Ah... je me souvient... dit Sasuke

Euuh je peut te dire quelque chose, demanda le blond

Hmm... approuva le brun

Tu vois, Sasuke, enfaites... Je...Je...

Tu m'aimes, je le sais quand j'était dans mon coma pendant que tu me sauvait j'ai fait un drôle de rêve et je t'ai entendu penser...

Ah... mais tu ne m'aimes surement pas

Mon rêve ... Il y avait toutes les personnes que je connaissait dont toi, Vous me disiez tous d'admettre le sentiment que j'ai pour toi, même Itachi me le disait... Quand j'ai entendu ta pensée j'ai su alors que enfaites tu te fichait totalement que je t'ai trahi, que je t'insulte de tout les noms, car tu m'aimait... Et j'ai admit alors... Que moi aussi je t'aime...

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Sakura et Kakashi qui étaient caché derrière la porte firent un sourire... Naruto leur avait tout dit sur les sentiments du brun, Sakura n'avait pas accepté au début mais au final elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire...

Après tout comme je le dit si bien deux fois dans cette fic : « L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore »

Fin

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Oo

Mwa : Tout est bien qui finit bien


End file.
